The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
Recently, digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are more common. The digital TV services can provide various services which have not been provided in the existing analog broadcasting services.
For example, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) or smart TV service that is one type of the digital TV services is a bidirectional service which allows a user to actively select the kind, viewing time, or the like of a program to be watched. The IPTV or smart TV service can provide various additional services, e.g., Internet search, home shopping, on-line games, and the like, based on such bidirectional service capability.
Screen mirroring refers to a technique for mirroring a screen of a source device such as a mobile terminal on a screen of a sink device such as a TV as it is, using wireless communication. A picture, image, or the like, which a user enjoys through the mobile terminal having a small-sized display unit can be enjoyed as it is through the TV having a relatively large display unit, using the mirroring technique.
Typically, a screen of a source device could not be controlled at a sink device, and hence a command was input through only the source device. Recently, a method has been used in which a predetermined command for controlling a screen of the source device is transmitted from the sink device to the source device through a user input back channel (UIBC).